


No Substitution

by pianoforeplay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's an Omega who's never once felt the desire to bend over for an Alpha. Until he meets Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Substitution

**Author's Note:**

> Written for blindfold-spn and initially posted [here](http://pianoforeplay.livejournal.com/46674.html) on 1/27/11.

See, the problem isn't that Jared's an Alpha. Hell, the industry is fucking full of them, both in front of and behind the camera. And Jensen knows how to handle the overinflated sense of entitlement from knotheads just fine, can weather the heated, hungry looks constantly thrown his way with little care. Yeah, so he's gotten into a few scrapes here and there with guys stupid enough to pull their macho, dick-first bullshit on him, but he's always come out on top. In a manner of speaking. He's held his own. No big deal.

The problem is Jared isn't like other Alphas.

Not that Jensen realized that right away; his hackles had raised at the scent of Alpha pheromones the second they met. He hadn't cared that Jared was one of the hottest guys he'd ever seen, tall and broad and gorgeous. One whiff and he was on the defensive, just waited for the lecherous grin he'd seen so many times before, the one that was somehow supposed to make him bend over and beg for it.

But Jared had just smiled and shook his hand and offered to go over their lines before the meeting, exuding an eager exuberance that had Jensen first bewildered and then oddly charmed.

Somewhere in the span of the past five years, that charm has morphed into something a hell of a lot stronger. They've gone from co-stars to friends to roommates with an amazing ease, the labels applied to them by society and biology having little bearing on their relationship in all that time.

They have talked about it, though. The Alpha and Omega thing.

"So, you're, like. Straight," Jared had said that first time, brow creased as he settled back in the couch. They'd been working together for a few months at that point, gotten nice and comfortable with each other. Comfortable enough Jensen didn't even hesitate in calling Jared a friend anymore; Alpha or not, Jared had proven himself to be a good guy.

Jensen had shrugged and taken another sip of his beer. "No, not really," he said. "I mean, yeah, I've been with girls, but I've fucked some guys, too. Betas and Omegas."

Jared frowned a little then, head cocked to one side. "So you just don't like being fucked."

Jensen shrugged. "Like being fucked just fine. Just don't appreciate some asshole pawing at me like he owns me, you know? I don't need to be fuckin' pinned down and _breeded_. I just wanna get laid."

Jared had seemed to consider that for a moment, the rim of the beer bottle pressed to his bottom lip before he shrugged and tossed Jensen a quick smile. "Yeah. Huh. I guess I never really thought about it that way before. Makes sense."

And that had pretty much been the end of it.

It's come up again a couple more times since then. Like any topic of a sensitive nature, it had usually only been broached over beers or in the quiet, too-still hours when filming has forced them to stay awake.

And every time, Jared has been strangely understanding. He never pushes the Alpha agenda at all, never once tries convincing Jensen that all he really needs is the _right_ Alpha to make him bend over like every other decent Omega in the world.

Jensen doesn't want to think too hard on why that always comes as a disappointment.

:::

It isn't until Jared meets Genevieve that Jensen realizes how truly fucked he is. He and Jared are living together in Jared's huge four-bedroom house at that point, Jensen on the ground floor and Jared upstairs. Which means Jensen gets to hear the first time they hook up as well as the many, many, _many_ times thereafter. Genevieve is a screamer and they go for _hours_ ; Jensen has spent more nights than he wants to admit imagining how they must look together, Jared buried deep inside her, his huge cock filling and expanding, knotting up all pink and huge in her cunt, making her come over and over again as he fills her up with his seed.

And the thing is, he _likes_ Genevieve. A lot, actually. She's sickeningly cute and whip-smart and always eager to join in on the set pranks when needed. He can completely understand what Jared sees in her, particularly when it comes to breeding. She's totally his type, after all, and Jared's been wanting a family for years now, has told Jensen as much. The opportunity with Genevieve is nothing short of perfect.

Still, despite all that, the news hits like a cannon ball to the solar plexus the day Jared announces their engagement.

Because somewhere along the way, Jensen seriously screwed up. He doesn't know when exactly it happened, how he went from enjoying Jared's company to actively seeking it. Doesn't know where the switch from friendship to wanting a whole lot more occurred, but he can't deny it's there. They've spent years in each others pockets, hour after hour after hour working and playing and living together and somehow he's still not tired of the guy. The complete opposite, actually. Somewhere along the way, Jensen tripped and fell in love with the one Alpha he's ever met who _doesn't_ want to fuck him.

So maybe he can't really be blamed for completely losing his mind.

:::

He finds the guy at some club off Davie. He's tall and broad with dark hair and dark eyes and, while the musculature isn't perfect, it's at least passable. His name's Paul and he works at a gym downtown, not that Jensen particularly cares. It's the way Paul looks at him, like Jensen's an all-you-can-eat buffet in the middle of the Sahara, that seals the deal. This is exactly what he needs right now.

Hell, maybe everyone's been right from the very beginning and it's all he's needed all along -- just a good, hard knotting.

Jared's down in LA visiting Gen for the weekend so the house is empty and Jensen invites Paul over for the night, making the added invite into his pants completely apparent in the downward tilt of his head and sly grin.

If Paul had a tail, it would be wagging. Jensen narrowly resists the urge to roll his eyes.

The second they step inside the house, Paul has Jensen up against the wall, one leg shoved between Jensen's thighs and a tongue down his throat. Jensen's first impulse is to fight it, his hands immediately gripping Paul's arms as he tries to twist away. But Paul only laughs against the curve of his cheek, teeth scraping as he presses in harder.

"Oh, you like it rough, huh?" he says, practically growling as he pushes one hand under Jensen's shirt.

Jensen's breath catches, gut churning with discomfort before reminding himself that he wants this, that he asked for it. That Paul is here to give him what he's been looking for.

Because Jared never will.

Swallowing tightly, he finally nods, though his muscles don't relax any, every nerve drawn tight as Paul rocks against him, dick a hard line against Jensen's hip.

"Yeah," he manages a second later, the word scraping past his throat as he tries to make it sound like a challenge. "Yeah, come on. You wanna put that fat cock of yours in my ass, you gotta work for it."

Standing over six feet and close to two hundred pounds, Jensen is not a small guy. Add to that his years of stunt training and he's a pretty hard guy to take down in a fight. But Paul is still a good four inches taller and a solid thirty pounds heavier at least. And yeah, that's exactly what Jensen had been looking for, sure, but now that he's here, now that this is actually happening, he's maybe starting to panic.

Paul has him completely pinned to the wall and his hand has moved down from Jensen's stomach to the front of his jeans, rough fingers tugging and pulling at the buttons before shoving inside to wrap around his flaccid dick.

He jolts instinctively, hips bucking into Paul's hand as the back of his head smacks against the wall.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll make it good for you," Paul says then, every word cloying, dripping with arrogance.

Jensen's eyes narrow into a glare before he can stop himself and then snap wide when Paul suddenly yelps and stumbles away from him in a flurry of movement, Jared's voice booming off the walls of the foyer.

" _Who the fuck are you?_ "

Paul is all but thrown into the opposite wall, Jared looming over him, both hands balled into fists.

"What the--" Jensen stammers, winded. " _Jared?!_ "

Jared whips his head around then, dark eyes focusing on Jensen. It's not a look he's ever seen on Jared before and it hits like a physical weight, pinning him in place. Jared's gaze drops slowly, dragging from Jensen's face downward and Jensen swallows a wave of embarrassment as he realizes how he must look right now with his t-shirt rumpled and jeans undone.

Before Jensen can even think to zip up, Jared's attention is back on Paul.

"Fuck it, I don't care," Jared says, voice threatening as he grabs the front of Paul's shirt and hauls him toward the door.

"Hey!" Paul shouts in turn, one hand clamping around Jared's wrist as he digs his heels in. "Hey, who the fuck are _you_ , man? He ain't yours, I don't smell no mark on him. And he came out lookin' for _me_."

Jensen feels a flash of panic at the words, but he stays right where he is, heart thudding in his chest. He watches as Jared's lips curl into a sneer, muscles rippling beneath his t-shirt. Rage brims dangerously close to the surface as he gracelessly opens the door with his free hand and kicks it open.

"Like hell," he snarls before roughly shoving Paul out onto the porch and slamming the door in his face without another word.

:::

Jensen stands, wide-eyed and winded as Jared locks and bolts the door. Paul pounds on the opposite side a few times, shouting Jensen's name along with more than a few obscenities before seemingly giving up in a huff.

And Jensen thinks he should probably be angry right now, pissed as all hell that Jared's totally cock-blocked him. Jared isn't even supposed to _be_ here right now; he's supposed to be in LA with his fiancee, spending the weekend fucking or cuddling or whatever it is they do down there every other weekend. Jensen should be taking Paul's side on this and demanding Jared fuck off and mind his own business. He should be shouting as loud as Paul and maybe throwing in a few punches.

But instead he's stuck right where he is, breath caught in his throat and cock throbbing. Jared's shoulders are a hard, tense line and he looks even bigger than normal, intimidating in a way Jensen's rarely seen. He turns slowly, gaze intent as he meets Jensen's eyes.

"You're not supposed to be here," Jensen says then, the words rushed and defensive.

"Flight was overbooked," Jared replies, voice cold. "Gave my seat up to some college kid going home for the weekend. Who the hell was that?"

Jensen forces a shrug as Jared takes a step toward him. Says, "Just some guy. Met him at a club."

"Some guy?" Jared echoes, eyes narrowed and head cocked. "Some _Alpha_ guy?" He takes another step, slow and calculated, and Jensen presses back against the wall even as his blood warms with a slow burn of anger.

"Maybe," he says, letting some of it seep through. "What the hell do you care?"

"You don't go for Alphas."

"Haven't before," Jensen replies, struggling to keep his voice even. "Doesn't mean I can't start."

"You don't go for Alphas," Jared says again, darker this time as he steps right up into Jensen's personal space. "So what, was all that crap you've been telling me just bullshit? Since when do you bend over for a knothead, Jen?"

Jensen has to tilt his head back to keep his eyes on Jared's, but he never breaks the stare, jaw tensing as the anger coils tighter. "Maybe I wanted to try it out," he says. He can feel the heat of Jared's body and every fiber in his being aches to arch into it, to reach out and grab and pull Jared into him in every single fucking way possible. "It's what I'm supposed to want, right? That's what I've been hearing for years -- just gotta find the right guy to make me beg for it."

He jolts when Jared's hand slams against the wall by his head, heart leaping into his throat as Jared leans in close enough for Jensen to feel the heat of Jared's breath against his cheek.

"That guy wasn't it," Jared growls.

Jensen is about ready to fly out of his skin, arousal and anger building in equal amounts, skin practically vibrating, and he grits his teeth, a second and a half away from punching Jared right in the stomach. But the opportunity is lost when Jared smashes his mouth to Jensen's, lips already parted, wet and demanding against Jensen's. And Jensen wants to fight it, knows he should, but Jared's hand wraps gently around his throat, blunt fingernails digging into skin and Jensen just completely and totally caves. With a deep, gut-wrenching moan, he opens to let Jared's tongue stake its claim.

Sagging against the wall, Jensen grabs hold of Jared's arm and holds on, arches forward as Jared presses against him.

"If you're doin' this, you're doin' it with me," he hears Jared growl against his lips. Teeth graze his chin and Jensen tilts his head back, blinks up at the dark ceiling. The whole room is spinning and he wraps his arm tighter around Jared's shoulder as Jared bites and sucks at his neck.

He swallows, then sucks in a rough breath at a particularly sharp bite. "You don't-- _fuck_ , Jared. Thought you didn't want me."

Jared laughs then, low and hungry against Jensen's throat. "You told me you didn't fuck Alphas," he says, words muffled against Jensen's skin, lips dragging up to Jensen's ear, nipping at the lobe before giving a slow, toe-curling lick around the shell. "Tried to respect it. Fuck, I really, really tried."

Jensen can hear himself whimpering, but he can't bring himself to care, every slick swipe of Jared's tongue sending a shot of pleasure straight to his dick.

"You gonna let me fuck you?" Jared continues, low and hot against Jensen's ear as his hips roll forward. Jensen can feel the length of Jared's cock against his hip and his hands drop to Jared's sides, yanking him closer. "God, Jen, let me. Let me breed you. Wanna pump you so full of my come, stay in you for hours."

Jensen gasps at the mental image, hips bucking forward as Jared bites down on his earlobe. Distantly, he can hear himself answering, a soft, breathy mantra of _Yes, yes, yes, yes_ before Jared quiets him with another bruising, hungry kiss.

:::

They make it about halfway up the stairs before Jared has Jensen on hands and knees, jeans roughly pulled down Jensen's thighs. Luckily, the steps are carpeted and Jensen leans forward heavily, gulping in air as Jared's hands grip and knead his ass, pulling his cheeks apart.

"Fuck, can't take it anymore. Just wanna fuck you right here," Jared growls above him, breath hot against the small of Jensen's back. The thick pad of Jared's thumb trails down Jensen's crack to circle over his opening and Jensen gasps. "Already so wet for me. So ready. I could just shove into you right now, couldn't I?"

Jensen's only answer is a whine, hips rocking back slightly, dick throbbing heavy between his thighs.

And he does want it -- _fuck_ , does he want it -- but if given the choice, he would far prefer this to happen on a bed. Because once Jared fucks into him, it'll be a long time before they're through and Jensen's fairly sure his knees won't be able to handle the stairs for that long.

But if Jared wants to take him here he's not about to complain so he keeps his mouth shut.

The press of Jared's tongue to his hole is a shock, every muscle in his body winding tight at the zing of pleasure that shoots up his spine. He cries out with it, the sound melting into another mindless moan as Jared's tongue stabs into him, swirls and retracts and then repeats. Again and again and again. He can feel his own ass clenching as Jared eats him out, squeezing around nothing before Jared slips a finger in alongside his tongue.

"Jared," he manages after a few, blissful moments, head muzzy with arousal. "God, Jared. Please. _Please_."

With a low, harsh grunt, Jared's teeth scrape the skin of Jensen's ass and Jensen hisses, back arching before Jared hooks a hand under his stomach and hauls him back up to his feet. Jensen isn't accustomed to being manhandled and he instinctively panics a little, feet fumbling for purchase beneath him. Regaining his balance, he grabs hold of his jeans before they can fall to the floor. They move from the stairs to Jared's bedroom clumsily, which is not at all helped by the way Jared can't seem to stop touching Jensen the entire way, large hands gripping his hips and sides and chest as they stumble their way down the hall, tongue and teeth marking the hell out of his neck.

Seconds later and Jensen's thrown on the bed. Landing with a grunt, he catches his weight on his elbows and quickly crawls his way backward up the mattress before tugging his shoes and socks off and stripping free of his jeans. Before he can bother messing with his shirt, Jared is on top of him, holding him down with the pure weight of his body, rocking down between Jensen's spread thighs. Jared is still fully clothed and the friction of his jeans is utterly maddening on Jensen's sensitive dick.

"Fuck," Jensen groans, voice ragged as he tugs uselessly at Jared's t-shirt, growing increasingly desperate. "Fuck, fuck, come the fuck _on_ , Jay."

Jared's answering laugh is a low rumble and, any other time, Jensen would be embarrassed by his own wantonness. As it is, he's light years beyond caring. Twisting the cotton of Jared's t-shirt in his hands, Jensen gives another harsh yank and manages to get Jared's mouth on his again, finally kissing back with an equal amount of hunger, making a battle of it as Jared crashes into him.

He only breaks away when he starts getting a little light-headed from lack of air and he twists a hand up under Jared's t-shirt, fingers sliding over hot, smooth skin and clearly defined muscle.

"Do it," he manages then, his hand fumbling from Jared's side to the front of his jeans to press his palm against the hard line of Jared's erection. It feels bigger against his hand than it had against his stomach and Jensen knows it's only going to get bigger. He tries curling his fingers over the bulge, denim rough against his skin as he says, "God, put it in me, Jared. _Please_. Want it so fucking bad."

The last couple words are drowned out by Jared's tongue, sloppy and possessive and not lasting nearly long enough before Jared pulls away again.

Jensen whimpers at the sudden loss of contact, but he shuts up when he sees Jared swiftly stripping free of his t-shirt and jeans, revealing miles of toned, golden skin beneath. His dick twitches with another wave of want and he pushes himself further up the bed, heels digging into the mattress as his legs spread wide. He realizes he's still wearing his shirt and quickly pulls it off before grabbing hold of his cock and indulging in a few desperate strokes.

Jared notices, but doesn't tell him to stop, eyes dark as he continues undressing, and Jensen lets his fingertips momentarily slip down behind his balls to feel how wet he is already, his hole hungry to be filled. He slips the tip of one finger up inside, tries to imagine how it'll feel to have Jared right there, how much fuller.

He isn't given long to consider before Jared's grabbing his arm and, with a low growl, forcing him onto his stomach.

Jensen laughs, a little hysterical with how much he wants this and he struggles to get his elbows under him, face pressed into a pillow. Jared's scent is all around him, ingrained in the sheets and drifting through the air, mixing with sweat and heavy breath. Two huge hands again land on his ass, gripping and spreading him wide before traveling down the backs of his thighs and back up again.

"Jesus Christ, you're hot like this," he hears Jared murmur before one hand slides between his legs to wrap around his dick, pulling it downward in a slow, easy stroke. "Wish you could see yourself, see how you're leaking all over for me, so desperate to be filled."

Jensen feels his face flush hot at the words and his body tenses, hips instinctively rocking into the circle of Jared's grip. But he doesn't argue. Can't. Jared gives Jensen's dick another firm squeeze and says, "Tell me you want this, Jensen," and it's all Jensen can do not to completely shatter.

"Fuck you, you know I do," he gasps, voice cracking on barely suppressed laughter as he struggles to regain some control.

"We do this and it's game over," Jared says then, his voice suddenly deadly serious. "I'll break it off with Genevieve, man, I'm not kidding. This is it for me. No going back. I've been wanting you since the day I fucking met you, Jensen, if we do this, I'm taking every last piece of you, you got that? I'm making you mine in absolutely every single sense of the word."

Jensen swallows tightly, face still buried in Jared's pillow as he sucks in a shaky breath. He feels completely off kilter and not just because he's bare-assed and bent over. Jared's proclamation is hitting him completely out of left field.

Distantly, he's aware he's trembling, nerves wound tight as the chill of the room bites at his naked skin.

Jared smooths a hand up his flank again, settles it warm over one ass cheek, a few swipes of his thumb helping to soothe just a little bit. "C'mon, Jen. Tell me you're not just doing this because you wanna try it out. Tell me it's more than that."

It's more the worried tone of Jared's voice than anything else that gets to him, that sliver of insecurity that coils deep under Jensen's skin. With a soft, hitched breath, Jensen presses back into Jared's touch. "It's more than that," he says, surprised by how calm he sounds before it melts into another rough laugh. "Fuckin' broke me, asshole. Never gonna forgive you."

It's meant to be a light tease, but Jared is noticeably not laughing and Jensen's smile wavers, stomach going tight once again.

Still trembling, he shifts his weight to one arm and looks over his other shoulder, just enough to see Jared kneeling behind him, face flushed. He feels suddenly even more exposed, shivering as his hands clench in the sheets and he pulls in another breath and arches his back. "Jared, c'mon, just. I want it, okay? I really fucking want it."

Jared's gaze flickers up to meet his, eyes blown dark and lips bruised a delicious red. He still looks unsure and Jensen can't take it, feels like he might go crazy if he has to wait one more second.

" _Please_ ," he whines, reaching back to hook his hand around the back of Jared's thigh and drawing him in close. He can feel Jared's length against his backside, hard and promising. "Fuck, Jared. Whatever you want. Everything, anything, just _fuck me_."

That seems to finally break the spell, Jared's grip skidding along the meet of Jensen's ass to curl over his hip, the other smoothing up to lightly press against the underside of Jensen's balls. It feels good of course, but it's not nearly enough and Jensen lets his knees slip along the mattress, back bowing as he spreads wider.

"Please," he whines quietly as Jared slides a finger along the seam of his balls. "God, _please_."

He knows he must be dripping by now, his entire body screaming to be filled and finally -- _finally_ \-- he feels the blunt tip of Jared's dick nudge against him, circling the ring of muscle and then pressing, breaching and sliding inside.

"Oh God," he breathes, eyes slipping shut as Jared eases in, his muscles instinctively fighting the intrusion despite how bad he wants it. Jared pauses halfway in and releases a heavy breath as his hands smooth up Jensen's sides. Jensen honestly doesn't know which of them Jared's trying to calm, can only grit his teeth and try to catch his breath, weight rested on his elbows as he inhales slowly.

With a gentle swivel of his hips, Jared slips back and then in another inch or so. Pauses and repeats. Pushes in further on the next thrust as he pulls Jensen's hips back to meet him, finally sinking in balls deep and going still with a low, hungry groan.

"Oh _God_ ," Jensen repeats, voice rougher as he pants against the pillow. "Jared. Fuck, Jared, come on. Do it. _Do it._ Give it to me."

And Jared does, his groan melting into a growl as he grips Jensen's ass cheeks with both hands and thrusts in, pounding in two, three, four time and then settling in deep, balls snug up against Jensen's ass. He grunts as Jared leans forward to drape himself over Jensen's back, breath warm on his neck, hips grinding in a slow, steady rhythm.

It takes Jensen a second to realize what's happening, too caught up on the constant stimulation against his prostate with every roll of Jared's hips before a sliver of discomfort slices through the haze. With a gasp, he falls forward, face pressed to the pillow as his ass slowly stretches to accommodate Jared's growing knot, pleasure and pain mixing deliciously as Jared's weight holds him down.

Grunting, Jensen shoves a hand down between his legs, fingers wrapping around his dick to stave off the orgasm as Jared swells and then rocks forward suddenly, punching a sharp cry from his lungs.

"Fuck," he says on a ragged inhale, Jared's mouth hot on his skin. "Oh, fuck. Yes, yes, yes. _Yes_. Oh my God. Jared. _Fuck_."

He hardly even knows what he's saying anymore, words reduced to little more than babbling whimpers and moans as Jared's knot bulges huge inside him. A few seconds later and Jensen knows Jared's coming, his groans low and dirty against Jensen's ear as he rocks through it.

"Fuck, look at you," he hears Jared say, voice rough. Just the sound makes Jensen's dick throb harder. "Taking it all, Jen. Taking my cock so good, filling up so good. Gonna breed you for hours, baby, make you all mine. Gonna bend you over whenever I want, have you begging for my knot, fuck you sore every fucking day. _Jesus_."

It's equal parts threat and promise and Jensen gasps at the images that flash through his mind, heart thudding at how bad he wants all of it, how desperately he aches to have Jared own him, breed him, knock him up with Jared's seed.

"Fuck, _yes_ ," he whimpers, loosening the grip on his dick and clenching, letting the pleasure wind tight, tight, tighter as Jared curls one arm around his middle. "Yes. Oh god, yes. So good. Jared, so good. So fucking _good_." He feels cocooned in warmth, held together even as he cracks and flies apart, safe in his utter free fall, the world flashing white behind his eyelids. His cock pulses, come splattering his fingers and stomach, dirtying up the sheets as Jared fucks and grinds into him.

He has no idea how long it takes the wave to pass, Jared's voice low and soft, praising him with words that are somehow sweet and vulgar at the same time.

Eventually, the haze lifts and Jensen slides his hand free, fingers messy with his own spunk before he wipes them clean on the bedspread. Jared's still lodged deep inside him, but he's stilled his movements, just lies draped over Jensen's prone form like an enormous and extremely heavy blanket. His heartbeat is a steady rhythm against Jensen's back.

It's nice for awhile. Comforting.

And then it starts to feel a little too much like he's being crushed slowly by a sauna.

With a groan, he tries shifting as much as he can and then sucks in a gasp as the head of Jared's dick again nudges his prostate. It's too much for him, everything oversensitive and he immediately goes tense, muscles clamping tight around Jared.

Jared moans in response, nose tickling the hair at Jensen's nape and hips grinding forward gently.

"Jared," Jensen whimpers and Jared seems to take the hint Jensen doesn't even realize he's giving and rolls onto his side, pulling Jensen along with him.

The relief on Jensen's lungs is immediate and he sucks in a breath as Jared manhandles him into place, rearranging their legs so that Jensen can better handle the stretch of Jared's knot inside him. They're not going anywhere for awhile and Jensen knows it. In all likelihood, Jared will want to go another few rounds, if he's honest, he doesn't really find that unappealing at all. Jared feels amazing inside him, snugged in deep like he's meant to be there, like a lock slotting into place, still throbbing occasionally with each fresh spurt of come.

It's weird and not a little terrifying, but Jensen can't deny how _good_ it is, too. How fulfilling.

He gradually lets himself relax into the sensation, his breathing syncing up with Jared's as they lie there, sticky and sated. Utterly silent. Jared's hand wanders over his arm and side and chest the whole while, petting idly and Jensen returns the touch, his fingers grazing over bicep and tricep, the only areas of Jared he can easily reach.

Eventually, Jared's hand smooths lower, palm flat and fingers spread over Jensen's stomach, dipping past his navel to settle in the dip of his pelvis.

"So deep inside you, I can almost feel myself here," Jared murmurs then, breath warm against the shell of Jensen's ear. As if to prove it, he grinds forward and Jensen gasps, grip tightening on Jared's arm as his dick gives a feeble twitch.

"Jared--"

"Not done with you yet," Jared pushes on, keeping his hand in place as he swivels his hips, grinding slow and easy. "Gonna get you all full, Jen. You on birth control?"

Jensen's face goes hot; he barely manages a single shake of his head.

And Jared growls, low and startling as his fingers curl and his hips grind forward. "Fuck, so hot. Gonna breed you good and hard. You ready for that, baby?" Jensen shudders all over and then sucks his lips in between his teeth, nods around a heated whimper as Jared's thick fingers wrap around his still half hard dick. "Yeah, you are," Jared murmurs then, warm with appreciation before turning a little more ragged as his thumb swipes over the tip of Jensen's swollen head. "God, _yeah_. You're mine now? You belong to me?"

And Jensen arches and whines high in his throat, sucks in a gasp of air as his hips shove back hard, knot still splitting him wide and melts into a new mantra of, " _Yes yes yes yes_."

 **end.**


End file.
